


Powerless

by star54kar



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Het, Missing Moments, Oneshot, grieving/mourning, prisoner, protective, year written: 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Gwen's desperate screams were still ringing in Rhys's ears...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a couple of other stories for the past few weeks but the bunny for this character study bit me hard and fast in the middle of my training session at work last night. I wrote more than half of it on the fly during my fifteen minute break and the rest just came together in the early morning hours when I got home. I hope you enjoy it:)

  


**Title:** Powerless  
 **Summary:** _Gwen's desperate screams were still ringing in Rhys's ears..._  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Rhys Williams, Gwen Cooper, Anwen Williams, Andy Davidson, and Jack Harkness.  
 **Pairing:** Rhys/Gwen  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Spoilers:** Specifically for Miracle Day- episode 2, _Rendition_ , but let's say for the entire series to be safe.  
 **Author's Notes:** I've been working on a couple of other stories for the past few weeks but the bunny for this character study bit me hard and fast in the middle of my training session at work last night. I wrote more than half of it on the fly during my fifteen minute break and the rest just came together in the early morning hours when I got home. I hope you enjoy it:)

  


  
Powerless   


"Take the husband back to Wales."

With that single sentence, everything changed and as Rhys Williams fought tooth and nail against the officers who were intent on forcing him into the back of a police car, he was only aware of two things. Gwen was screaming, and Rhys could do nothing to prevent his family from being torn apart. He was powerless to do anything but shout and promise Gwen he'd take care of their daughter---the baby girl who was lying in a stranger's arms as her parents were taken away.

Gwen's desperate screams were still ringing in Rhys's ears as he was driven away from the plane. Feeling utterly defeated, he held his head in his handcuffed hands for the entire ride back to Cardiff. He didn't bother resisting when they led him to a holding cell and removed the cuffs from his hands. There was no point. He'd already lost everything that mattered to him. He lay down on the cot and stared with sightless eyes up at the dingy ceiling, too numb to cry, but wishing that he could.

Hours passed, or perhaps even days. Time had slowed to the point where Rhys couldn't even tell the difference anymore, nor did he care. All he could do was lie there, haunted by the echoes of Gwen's screams. He stayed put, however long it was, and he hadn't moved from that spot until Andy Davidson came down personally to collect him.

"Come on," Andy said as he unlocked the cell. "Let's get you out of here."

For half a second, Rhys was tempted to punch him for getting them caught up in this situation in the first place, but he restrained himself. It wasn't Andy's fault. The man had risked enough for them as it was, and he had much more important things to worry about right now.

His voice was rough as he asked, "Where's Anwen?"

"Mary's been looking after her," Andy answered. "She's waiting for you in the lobby."

He followed Andy through the corridors of the police station, only to run past him when they got closer and he heard Anwen crying. A moment later, he was shedding tears of his own and he finally had his daughter back in his arms where she belonged. He held her as close as he could manage and murmured softly to her, trying to get her to settle.

Rhys never had, and never would, like Jack Harkness. However, personal feelings aside, he still respected the man. Even when the world was falling down around them, Jack always tried to protect them and now he was the only hope that Rhys had left. He couldn't help Gwen, but he trusted that Jack would do everything in his power to protect her and bring her back to him safely.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and got his emotions under control. Because Anwen was crying and that was one problem that was within Rhys's power to solve.


End file.
